Capitol Affairs
by Mockingjays9
Summary: Post-Mockingjay- "What if the tributes in the Games didn't actually…die?" I question hesitantly. "Well, what else would happen to them? We all watch them perish. Even so, what would the Capitol do with them?" Johanna asks. "I have one idea," I say.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Contains Mockingjay spoiler, read at your own risk! Enjoy! **

The Rebellion has ended and peace in Panem is evident. Lives in the Districts is resuming to a somewhat normal state, especially here in 7.

My name is Purity Torres; I'm sixteen years and an orphan. My parents and sister all died in the rebellion.

Ever since their deaths, I fled to District 13. After seeing a propo with the rebellion's leader, Katniss Everdeen, I discovered the rumors about 13 still standing were true and fled there.

I took refuge in 13 until the rebellion ended and peace was declared. While I was there, I met a former victor of the Games, Johanna Mason.

No one has lived with her for years since the Capitol took them away from her. We began to become close friends and eventually invited me to live with her after the war ended.

As soon peace was declared and Snow died, we went on a train back to 7. It was early morning when set out; we packed all the belongings we had left and hopped on the train.

Johanna immediately went to her bed in our cabin and fell asleep. Who could blame her? The beds in 13 weren't as satisfactory as our normal beds and these felt like sleeping on fat, fluffy clouds.

I took a quick shower and peeked out the window. By the looks of all the fields and workers outdoors, it seem like we're finally passing District 11.

I keep admiring the beauty of the outdoors while I carefully plait my long, coarse chocolate brown hair. The outdoors. I haven't seen or been outdoors in months. I can't wait to arrive home to smell the fresh pine needles and feel the rigid oak trees near my home. Which I wouldn't turn to any longer…right, right.

As I'm quietly and cautiously exiting the room to grab a quick snack, I hear Johanna start to scream in terror.

_She's having another nightmare,_ I think to myself.

I take my mother's pine needle wreath and wave it in front of nose gently. I do this when Johanna has nightmares because the smell of pine trees soothes her. She immediately calms and continues peacefully resting.

I then venture out to grab myself some food and some for Johanna in case she wakes up and is hungry. I accidently bump into an avox passing me and catch eye contact with her. At first, she scowls at me then her face softens into a weak and glum smile.

Her face is just too familiar for a coincidence! I've seen it many times before, and I need to have another look at her. The girl continues to walk but I swiftly stop her. Her emerald eyes stare at me with slight fear and confusion. I now know who it is; a former District 1 victor, Cashmere.

I stare in disbelief. I don't want to be it's her either. I mean, she had to have died when the arena exploded! "Cashmere…?" I utter out.

She nods her head and a tear slowly pools in her eye. I motion for her to stay there while I run into view of another familiar face, Glimmer! I quickly discover something ugly, no, something hideous.

"Cashmere," I call over. She immediately comes to my beck.

"Can you… speak?" I ask in a hushed tone for some reason.

"Yes," she responds, "but it's…hard"

For some reason, I embrace her. I have this strange feeling that this has to do with some twisted plan Snow had all along.

"The pain of all that's happened," Cashmere replies, "fear."

As we all sit down, Johanna emerges from the cabin into the dining hall. "Morning princess," she greets to me as she kissed my forehead.

It's moments like these when I realize Johanna is the closest thing to family, a mother even that I have. I also realize the fact that I'm the closest person to her at all.

She then looks at Cashmere's face with a perplexed look but then shrugs it off.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asks paternally.

"Not a wink." I reply.

"Did I keep you up…?" she asks, somewhat concerned, though it's hard to decipher her concern from her hunger the way she's devouring her honey biscuit.

"No, I'm just excited to get home." I half lie.

Cashmere gives me a quick glance and she and Glimmer leave to our room. There's a comfortable silence between me and Johanna, her occasionally looking up from her plate and smiling at me.

"Johanna," I finally say, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Purity?" she asks.

"What if the tributes in the Games didn't actually…die?" I question hesitantly.

"Well, what else would happen to them? We all watch them perish. Even so, what would the Capitol do with them?" Johanna asks.

"I have one idea," I say. Johanna gives me an uneasing look.

"What?" she asks.

"I think under Snow's orders, they took dead tributes, revived some of them and…made them servants."

Johanna glances at me then calls Cashmere into the room. As soon as Cashmere arrives, Johanna immediately grabs me and holds me tightly. She begins to whisper something to me but I don't catch it the first time. She then says it again,

"Trust no one," she shudders.

**A/N- ta-da! What do you think? Please review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Johanna's words, '_Trust no one_' begin to ring through me, sending me chills.

"What? What do you mean-" Johanna stops me.

"I'll tell you when we return home." she says,

"But please don't talk to any one else on the train unless it's life threatening."

Well if Johanna is this worried, I'd think it's life threatening!

"Now, go get some rest. For my sake." she finishes and kisses my forehead. There's that maternal things she's doing again. I warily agree but as soon as I lay down on my bed, my eyes close as the room darkens.

When I wake up, we come to a screeching halt at District 7's train station. We were home. I gather all of me and Johanna's belongings and find her near an exit. I hand her all her stuff and we exit as the doors open. We both take a big whiff of the air surrounding us.

"Pine trees!" We both say gleefully. Johanna takes to lead to her home; my new home. I wonder how my life will change with someone at home with me now. I Haven't lived with anyone in a home for months now.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we finally reach our destination. Our home is simply marvelous! It's a cozy and discrete wooden cabin in the midst of a thicket of pine trees. Our favorite.

Now I can really see why I'm the closest person to Johanna. Besides her sometimes cruel and rude tendencies, she secludes herself from everyone around her.

We finally enter my new home but find the interior strangely torn apart.

"Must've tried to find out anything information from me during the Rebellion…" Johanna mutters. I set down all our belongings and give her a stare. She sits and proceeds to get comfortable when she sees my gaze.

"What?" she demands.

"Now can you tell me what was your problem on the train?"

I ask. She quickly checks for any openings in her home.

"I was worried that the Capitol may have something fishy planned." she tells.

"Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid? I mean I get-"

"And are you sure _you _aren't being naïve? Pure, I know things haven't been so hot for you lately and I hope that living with me will change that, even if a little. I do care for you and your safety so please heed my warning when I tell you to be cautious of who you trust?" say Johanna.

I nod and agree. I tell her that I'll head to school after I freshen up. She okays the action and goes to our room to sleep.

Man, how much sleep must this woman get in a day to survive? By the time I'm prepared to leave for school, Johanna is out like a light. I place the pine wreath in her arms and head to school. _Let's see how today goes_, I think to myself.

When I get to school, things appear nothing but the normal until homeroom. I take my seat and begin my normal routine in class when I notice everyone's eyes fixated on me.

"Umm…hi? Can I help you all?" I ask. They all chatter a bit to themselves until someone speaks for the group.

"Is it true?- About District 13, I mean?" one girl asks. Oh great, the last thing I wanted to think of was 13, the rebellion or my family's death. Even the train ride was unthinkable.

"Yep, still standing. Underground of course." I reply. A wave of excitement rushes over them. Jeez, why is this such a big deal? It's not as if any of them will travel outside of 7.

"Is it true that you're living with Johanna Mason now? And that met the Mockingjay?" another girl asks. I realize that I have all these kids in the palm of my hand and that I'm merely weaving them in my web. A few white lies won't hurt, right?

"Yeah! I actually played a minor part of the rebellion." I reply again. That last part may actually be partially true.

I did indeed help tend to the Mockingjay's injuries, but only for a little .Excitement roars over them once again.

The day really begins to progress after that, and by the end of the day I'm the school's most popular girl. Possibly because I've met the Mockingjay. Or that I helped in the rebellion or maybe the fact that I met President Snow. (one of my few white lies)

On my walk home, I try to follow the path on markers I placed down on my way to school. I continue the path down until I accidentally bump into someone I had seen before. But not in person.

Another tribute I had seen in the Games: Marvel.

The boy who killed little Rue with a spear, the one who killed without a second thought..

And he was now standing directly in front of me.

"Your Purity, right?" he asks.

Oh, no.

**A/N- Suspense! Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, constructive criticism greatly encouraged! Hope you enjoyed ****J**


End file.
